Talk:Zeff
Zeff's Attacks Zeff's attacks are the same ones that sanji knows(Because zeff taught him the attacks). Here's some attacks that sanji doesn't know. *'Red Foot Shock' Zeff swings his leg so hard, that it creates a shockwave. *'Head Chef Special' Zeff sends the opponet into the air and slams down on them. :Again made up for the game. One-Winged Hawk 19:40, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Shichibukai Zeff - The last shichibukai/youkou? In his pirate days, he went to the grand line and back safely, so it's a possibilitie. :No, the Shichibukai are all currently active, Zeff is retired. Also - not a forum, please do not discuss these things. Joekido was right... We should have a forum for these things. Oh wells. One-Winged Hawk 22:48, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Zeff knew the last Pirate King? Hi I'm new here. I live in Japan, and have been watching the TV series since it started in 1999. よろしく！ Yohoho! Ok that ends my introduction. XD Lately I've been reviewing my tv-recorded collection and just happened to hear some intriguing lines from Zeff in Ep. 25 entitled 「必殺足技炸裂！サンジVS鉄壁のパール」("The Emerge of the Super Kicking Skill! Sanji vs. The Iron Wall Pearl") according to Wikipedia. The following conversation happens approx. 36 seconds after the above title disappears. Zeff: 手前、海賊王になるって言ってたが、あれは本気か？ (You said you'll become the Pirate King. Are you serious?) Luffy: ああ、もちろんだ！俺は絶対になるぞ！海賊王にな。 (Yeah, of course! I'll absolutely be! The Pirate King that is.) Zeff: 荒くれどもには腐るほど会った。だが、その台詞を言い切り奴は久しぶりだ。 (I've met all sorts of violent/rough people, but it's been a long time since I've heard someone who could actually say that line for sure.) Luffy: おっさんもすっげぇつよぇ海賊だったんだってなぁ。海賊王になるつもりだったのか？ (Ossan, they say you too were such a strong pirate. Did you also plan to become the Pirate King?) Zeff: ふう、昔のことは忘れたね。今の俺は、レストランのオーナー。それで十分だ。 (Huh, I've forgotten the past. Right now, I'm just a restaurant owner. That's enough for me.) I think it's a clue that Zeff could have met Gol D. Roger before the latter became Pirate King. Or just heard someone say that line just like Luffy does all the time? Dunno. What do you think peeps? :) :It's possible that he met Roger, but it could have been any other guy who wants to be the Pirate King, there are a lot of them. El Chupacabra ::I'll agree with that. It kind is sucky that we don't know much about Zeff's life as a pirate... Who knows, maybe in the future we'll learn more. I often want to put down Shanks knew Zeff, but its only been mentioned in English text in the 4Kids influenced Grand Battle Game. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 18:59, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the comments guys. Yeah I wish Zeff would appear again in the story. Perhaps a flashback of his younger days? I hope so. :)Yohohoho! 06:02, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Trivia section "Even with a peg-leg, Zeff ranks as one of the few One Piece characters that is able to hurt Luffy with a physical attack." What's this, now? Luffy gets hurt by physical attacks all the time. In almost any fight he's in he suffers bruises and expresses pain when physically hit. I don't know if this is mostly just a problem with the anime, but the fact remains that writers tend to forget Luffy's immunity to blunt damage.-- 23:31, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :The statement seems to be based on this scene here where Zeff kicks Luffy in the neck. The statement seems to imply that Zeff is able to hurt Luffy with his peg leg, a blunt attack, based on the scene. However, the scene in question somewhat contradicts it to a certain point.Mugiwara Franky 00:04, 13 December 2008 (UTC) My point was just nitpicking on calling him one of the "few" characters to hurt Luffy, since he's hurt in most of his fights by non-piercing attacks, including such opponents as Bellamy, Vivi and Foxy.-- 17:55, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Zeff's nickname Shouldn't it actually be "Red-Foot" and not "Red-Leg"? While "ashi" may mean either "foot" or "leg", the kanji used in Zeff's nickname is "足", which specifically means "foot". The kanji for "leg" is actually "脚".--KnightoftheSea 02:02, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :I haven't a clue, but so long as its not "Red-Shoes"... One-Winged Hawk 06:24, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Zeff's Grand Line Adventures In the Baratie Arc, Don Krieg asked for Zeff's 1 year journal about his adventures on the Grand Line. If the journal is only for 1 year then it might imply that he didnt went to the New World that he only ventured in Pradise or different paths in the 1st half of the Grand Line.. Plus the time that the Log Pose consumes before it points to the next Island makes the journey longer like the Little Garden island where it takes 1 year. Even with an Eternal Pose, obstacles like weather, other pirates (even if there were less powerfull pirates back then and no Shichibukai yet), stopping by a certain island for treasures or pillaging or resupplying, and specially bumping with the Marines will consume more time. A support of this theory is in Episode 319 where Sanji and Chimney went to a little restaurant boat owned by an old cook in Water 7. The old cook recognizes Sanji as a student of Zeff since only him and Zeff could use his unique kitchen knife. The theory in this is that Zeff either stopped by several times or stayed long back then in Water 7 and once or several times ate or became a student of that old cook. Or on the other hand, further accurate details will be given in the future..?MugiwaraHige 20:04, December 5, 2011 (UTC) The SH though, finished the first half of the grand line in way less time than a year, which is already impressive, considering that they confronted crocodile and that Nami was sick. So i don't doubt Zeff did it in a few months max...Anyways the cook is anime filler and is considered non-cannon. oh, btw, don't forget to sign your posts with four tildes ("~"these things) as it is considered a form of politeness ^^Sorry about that BOSS! There I edited it and inserted my nick.. Anything else you forgot to mention? BTW, the straw hats finished the 1st half of the grandline more than 2 years.. They havent even passed the under the red line yet out of fishman island.. Plus were talking about ZEFF here not the SH.. MugiwaraHige 20:04, December 5, 2011 (UTC) XD thx for inserting it, anyways the SH would be in the new world for a long time if it wasn't for Kuma's plan, and i'm just comparing crews, since the amount of time should be about the same Crew/Captain Uh, I was reading the manga and Sanji said Zeff used to be part of a famous pirate crew. Then it looks like he was the captain of a crew. I think Zeff has more past then we think, you know like his old captain. Anyway if he was once a cook on a pirate ship it would probably be Gol D. Any support over this theory? Toto Blue (talk) 13:33, December 27, 2012 (UTC) The Cook Pirates. 13:35, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Aspect of the character A pirate cook, with only one leg, and befriends a kid who works as his assistant, and with whom he has debates. Is it possible that Zeff is based on Long John Silver? Cdavymatias (talk) 10:21, November 1, 2017 (UTC)